Numerous film-forming ingredients are used in the field of cosmetics and the other fields for the purpose of giving various effects.
However, there are very few film-forming ingredients that have a useful effect as a cosmetic ingredient and which maintain the effect against washing with shampoo or detergent.
Also, in the field where water-repellents give water-repellency to fibers, paper or the other materials, it is expected to improve resistance to washing.